tHE rEAL qUEEN is Back
by misaki15
Summary: misaki has been given to go back to her wish to become a normal person..... but can be the destiny of her will lead her way to go back being a queen


**Queen will be coming back and get his thrown back**

The only I love is the one who confess in me. When we are in elementary. But I never thought that I will never see him. The last day is that I have confessed to him. I always remember what happen when he's gone. I suffer a lot. I can't eat, I can't sleep well, and I even went to the hospital in 1year. But even am in junior high school I will never forget about him. Because he is the only I love even I die right now. I'm so stupid, I thinking him even thought I never know what he look like or what kind of person he is now. I don't know anything about him. I never know him, lol... So stupid. But because of him, I became a queen.

The Start of the New Semester

Click… click… click… ding … ding... Dong...

Misaki: Good morning. I'm misaki, I live in a normal family, I don't have a bf, and I'm totally single. Aahhahahaha what the hell I'm talking. Right now I'm a simple and normal high school girl, I'm 15 years old. It a first week of our new semester .But I'm totally hopeless.

Mom: Mi-chan wakes up. It already 6:50. You need to wake up or u will be late again in ur first day

Misaki: Yes. Mom

Mom: here ur packed lunch. Remember that u have to drink ur medicine before u eat ur lunch. That's the doctor say to u, remember or else and misaki don't stress a lot, u just come back and get recovered

Misaki: yes I will remember. Bye mom. I'm off...

(misaki are walking towards to the train station and she meet sukari her bff .. )

Sukari: Misaki. How are u ? , did u feel well.

Misaki: yah. How about u. And I think u grow a bit, they say that u are going to study abroad

Sukari: no way, I decline it. I don't need to study there.

Misaki: I thought that ur dream to study in aboard. Why? I really don't understand u . sukari

Sukari: Do u want to know why I decline???

Misaki: of course. So why? sukari

Sukari: cause?? _ Ah the door are closing. Lets go,!! Hey misaki do u know the band name NeWs

Misaki:of course (hey sukari why did u change the topic, why? , why do u have to keep it secret. I really wanted to know, suakri) I think they're having a open concert in the plaza.

Sukari: Inbried plaza

Misaki: yah. And I heard that they giving a new poster, U know it's free. But it only a 100 poster so we have to be 1st to go there and get their free poster. How do u think sukari

Sukari: count me in! Misaki

-Girls in the train are shouting –

Sukari: look misaki . The girls over there are shouting like crazy

Misaki:yah . let's go there , I wanted to see to wat there are crazing about .

Sukari: okey.

Misaki: look sukari, dinera are there too , let's ask wat is all about it

Sukari: Okey

Misaki:dinera. Wat are u doing there

Dinera: oh, misaki, here I will let u see, come on stand in here so u can see clearly, do u see it nah,, the six boys that sitting ..

Misaki: yes. I can see them clearly, they're look pretty cute, who are they dinera

Dinera: You don't know them

Misaki: not at all. And I don't have no idea who are they

Dinera:Okey I explain it to u. That six guy are the pop that nike's

Sukari: NO way. Why they doing in here, I thought there are only riding in they on car. They have a great guard that no one can touch them or see them at the public

Dinera: yah that correct. But I heard that, they wanted to search for a girl. Who has a compatible to be there gf in the mean time, so that why they are riding in a train?

Misaki: ah so that why u dinera are here, and it's my 1st time see u, riding a train

Dinera: stupid misaki, this is my fifth riding a train, u really are so rude

Misaki: sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just that..

Dinera: wat, say it!! 

Sukari: come on! Don't tease misaki

Dinera:im not , oh sukari I heard that u are really popular in boy's

Misaki: no way. I didn't heard it

Dinera: eh, even her bff didn't hear it, okey I will explain it to u. it because many boy are become interested to sukari and suddenly confess to her, but she denied them all. But her popular did not vanished it went to up and she became more popular.

Misaki: ah. Wow that to far u are sukari, and u didn't even tell me

Sukari: sorry I didn't mean not telling u.

Misaki: ahahhahahhah , why are u crying. The one who suppose to cry is me, right

Dinera: come on stop crying, or else somebody mistaking us that we are bad girl that bullying u for some reason

Sukari: sorry, I stop crying

Misaki: look, we pass the bried it really big

Dinera: u can see it clearly even through it far away and the train is so fast

Misaki: no! I just using my imagination on it, so that why I can see it clearly

Sukari: misaki is too weird.

Dinera: ahahhahahh, totally weird

Dinera step a foot to a huge guy and it look like a gangster-

Dinera: ah sorry

Storm: ah, all u have to say a sorry, u step on my shoes, do u know how much it cost

Dinera: I don't know but if u wants andI pay for the damage of ur shoes so don't kill me, so how much u want

Tinera: so you are a rich girl, wat a waste

Misaki: oh storm and tinera , how are u ??

Storm: oh misaki , I'm fine and then u girl pay me 10 000 ,

Dinera : here – dinera give him a 10 000 – I'm totally sorry

Tinera: where's sukari,

Misaki: right there, I think, ah, oh many passengers are coming and the train is being full of girls. Ouch – misaki shouted ouch!!-

Storm: all of u get out the train, or else do u want to die

Girl: ah storm, let get out, yah I don't want to be dead

All the girl are left even the crazy girl that got first in the train –

Storm: ah the trains are now a pretty not full this well good. Hey misaki, are u okay

Misaki: tnx storm, and I think all the passenger are bit sacred to u . I'm sorry storm

Tinera: that totally okay misaki, all that u ask, we can grant it. And it's a promise

Dinera: u know them very well misaki, how did u know them

Misaki: how should I tell, it's a long story

Dinera: ah it's okay, and where sukari

Misaki: ah sukari , look she are droling

Dinera: wow I can see clearly the Nike's

Misaki: w8 dinera, and tnx storm. I'm really have a dept to u, but tnx ,

Tinera: misaki is, never change, right storm

Storm: yah, but she change a lot, being a team captain to be an ordinary girl, that's way too much change and give up all that she have

Tinera: yah storm, she is really a strong girl.

Misaki: dinera w8.

Dinera: hi shin, im dinera tsukimoto, I wanted to be ur gf , can I be

Shin: kneel down, then leak my shoes and say that with begging

King: u are really funny shin, u such a bad guy ,

Sukari: wat !! dinera don't u do that

Dinera: I don't have a choice, I have to do it.

Sukari: w8 I do it in ur position, u are have a good profile , if u did this all, it will change right dinera , u can choose lot's of guy that suit u very much

Misaki: sukari. –Crying-

Sukari: misaki , why are u crying , are u touch to wat I say

Misaki: u totally kind sukari , step away sukari

Sukari: ah, no misaki , you don't have to do it, tinera stop misaki

Tinera: what happen?

Sukari: she taking off her pony tail and glass, and it mean she is totally serious

Tinera: w8 here and I call storm

Sukari: okay I will stop misaki..

Dinera: wat happening sukari why are u sweating a lot and concerning misaki

Sukari: hey dinera help me, and put her pony tail back

Dinera: why

Sukari: - she shouted JUST DO IT-

Shin: u girl's look like totally stupid, holding that ugly girl, how pathetic

Dinera: that idiot shin, why he have to say that, but in contrast sukari , why the !! I can't hold and pony tail her

Sukari: shit she escape

Storm: misaki, noh stop – storm are holding tight misaki-

Shin: oh now there's a couple of lovey dovey wat kind of entertainment it it's

Akira: ah –sign- shin u are going far, don't u see that girl are totally angry at u

Sukari : thank goodness her glass are not falling off and the face fake ,

Tinera: if that happen, we are totally dead, or we are going to heaven im not pleased to die right now

Dinera: hey I don't get u two, wat will happen if that take off

Sukari: okey I explain to u – sukari hold the hands of dinera and sneak to the far and the way sukari speaking are little low- why we are keeping her tightly, is that because she is a scary dinera, totally she can kill.

Dinera: that totally possible, she is an ordinary girl, she also kind and she is totally easy to bullied she weak to u know..

Sukari: that the way she plan, to be a totally simple, dummy and ordinary, but if she not happy in that bullied and she has many pain, and she doesn't't want her friends to get bullied. She going to be a killer girl, who in ur night mare

Dinera: no way!! But u sweat a lot sukari, so u are not joking

Misaki: - breathing heavy-STEP AWSY STORM. Right now

Storm: okay

Sukari: hey storm, I told u to stop him, but why did u step away

Storm: I'm sorry

Misaki: sukari don't u ever interfere or else I will never talk to u , u got it – cold eyes , all the people in the train are getting scary in misaki eyes-

Dinera: whoa, she totally scary, hey sukari

Sukari: okey , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I will never interfere, and storm don't u ever step to her way okey got it – crying in her full heart getting totally scared-

Storm: okey .

Shin: wat are those cold eyes you have.

Misaki: do u want to live or fo u want to see a hell like

Shin: wat the!! ur saying are totally creepy to u know that

Akira: ah, misaki , we are totally sorry for the rudeness of my friend , If u like I'm going to kneel to u , so can u forgive him, please

Misaki: sure, if u do it, in the front of this many people, - she shouted with having a cold eyes - all in here keep u eyes open

People: yes we will

Shin: akira, wat are u doing, u girl do u want a fight.

Akira: stop shin, don't make a mess, the king are not happy to. Does u want to see a girl to be a dead

Shin: nah… but u are doing for me like that, u see I will never forgive this misaki , never

Misaki: do it, u getting me bored akira,..

The king stood up and hold akira shoulder-

King: ur name is misaki right, akira stud up, right now

Akira: yes my lord, - then akira stand up-

Prince: key stop it now king, I will do it

The prince punch the face of misaki-

Sukari: misaki, are u okay

Misaki just only smile and give him a hottest cold eyes and the people making a scaring expression-

Misaki: u are good boy, and tnx for getting rid of my fake face

Prince: wat

Sukari: no misaki , don't peal it, please

Misaki: get away sukari .

Storm: oh. Her face never change she totally the best pretty hot girl I ever see, the gorgoues one that I fall in love

People: look at that girl she pretty, more like it look like an angel

Tinera: wow I never thought of it that she become that beauty, I can hardly freaking to her

-miskai just point her little finger in the face of the prince then he punch him -

Akira: prince, oh shit he not breathing

King: wat u!?

Nike: stop, king, u will be kill by that girl. You are the queen, im I right misaki

Sukari: how did u know that?

People: the queen?? Ha!!? 

Tempura: I heard it the queen , who got a pretty in every angle also all the boys are sacred to her in dead and also she controls ever single spots, she got many contract with people that in higher position. But they say she gone. Because she choose to be an ordinary person. That all information I know, actually I'm totally addicted to her story manga . But I never thought that she is totally existed

Shena: ahhahaha tempura u are totally otaku, there are no way that it's true, if it's come from u

Nike: queen welcome in my palace here, the card u can go to my place

Misaki: for wat reason Nike,

Nike: I hardly miss u!!

Misaki: u stupid Nike, if u wanted me to forgive ur servant u need to say a sorry ten times, can u

King: Nike u don't need to say that

Prince: don't say that Nike! - Ouch it totally hurts that punch is like a punch of my rival –

Nike said a ten times sorry in the way misaki wanted-

Misaki: sukari give me back my pony tail and my glass, call tin and tell her that I rip off the fake face and give me a new one

Sukari: okey, and here's ur pony tail and glass

Storm: so u are nike, I heard u, u are a killer guy and used many people to get u to the top

Nike: u have lot of information storm. And misaki, come to my palace if u have a time

Misaki: I think about it nike, by the way don't make a fuss and tell to other that im being just covering to be an ordinary or else I haunt u down . Remember that nike, and all in here, got it

All people: yes!! 

Shin: nike, who's that misaki

Nike: she is just the unprotected queen, the most attractive girl … ahahhahahahaha

King: this is the first time I see nike to have that interesting

Dinera: wow u so scary misaki, and u totally pretty in there

Misaki: sukari make her stop, and dinera can u keep it a secret

Tsumiro: misaki , u totally scary there .ehehhehehehe!! And it a big news

Misaki: u idiot, - she punch her hardly –

Tsumiro: ouch, it totally hurts, and that only a punch of that girl, she really a scary girl but also a pretty girl,

Dave: But seeing her in pony tail and glass make me feel dumped, ur going to say that tsumiro. I'm right

Tsumiro: oh dave, when did u come back

Dave: no need to shock, Come on, we going to be late,

Tsumiro: yah

(at school and all the student are running toward to their classroom )

Dinera: Guy's letz meet in the classroom okey

Misaki – her voice change- okey dinera, and keep it a secret please, tnx

Sukari: yah we are classmate again misaki

Misaki: that's good

The boys in the train station: ah that's misaki what classroom are she - they are being stalker -sigh-

Misaki: okey let's go and see who our classmate is in the first semester

Sukari: okey , yes captain ahhahahaa

Misaki: u up to again that anime the hired sr, u totally an otuka sukari

Sukari: im not misaki , u idiot

Misaki: sorry!! Now let's go

Sukari: okey ..

( at their classroom 1-B )

Sukari: open the door – and ther are fight between a gags, and mingo- hey wat happen tsumira

Tsumira: the gags insult the mingo that there are weak in fighting, so mingo irretated so they fight

Sukira!! Ah, hey misaki why are sleeping

-Open the door –

Gino: hey it's that tokimo, why is he here?? Don't tell me he going to our classmate no way

Girls: no... We really are not lucky (I wanted to cry)

Tokimo: ah misaki. Wake up, - whisper in her ears he say that-

Sukuri: tokimo, she is sleeping. If u wake her in half sleep I'm sure, it a disaster

Tokimo: ah right,

Sukari: tnx tokimo

Boys: ah sukari just smile

Tokimo: hey u gags and mingo stop it now. If u wanted to keep ur group to stay alive. Got it both of you

Gags and mingo: yes. We will be quite

Teacher: goodmorning everyone. And it's our lucky day, we have a new transfer, her name is kira ryusuko. He came from American. So be nice to him, he can hardly understand a Japanese word so please be a good to him and don't make him fun. But in contrast he is fluently speaking in kira u can come in!! 

-kira ryusuko go to the front and introduced herself. Then the teacher point his seat , then he seat there, many girl are looking him, he really look like a foreign because her hair is like a gold with some red they say that it's naturally , and he so white , he more a good at sports , even though he didn't approach to many people and talk. He also a weird guy. He hasn't get any friend.-

(The lunch time) 

Sukari: misaki sorry I can't eat with u , sorry

Misaki: why??

Sukari: I have to go to the council, lot's of thing I have to do. Sorry

Misaki: okay ! let's eat tomorrow okay

Sukari: of course , I promise u , that why I have to finish my job , bye misaki.

Dinera: sukari, do u want a help

Sukari: sure

( the two of them are walking to the counsil )

Misaki: ah how boring, I would like to sleep . but my hungry are over welling to eat

So misaki have no choice to go to canteen and it's her 1st time to be alone in eating her lunch , she feeling an gloomy face because sukari are not by her side – sigh-

Toru: hey misaki? Where is sukari

Misaki: she in council doing her job

Toru: it's that really true, I heard that he get a good bf

Misaki: so!!She got a bf, I don't really care, I just don't want her to be alone and sad

Toru: can I ask u why? It must be u fall in love to sukari

Misaki: u are really funny toru..ahahahhaha.. That not it im only concern about her, because back in junior high, she confess to a guy but he reject her, and she is much I only have one friend that is sukari, and I experience it too. The hurt when u confess to someone u love and then u rejected. But the one that in love to sukari are my giving him big regard. But if he hurt sukari , I will kill her .no matter what?

Toru: that to touching, tnx misaki, I got new idea in my manga .arigato misaki

Misaki: wat a waste talking to toru. HE always love manga everthing .-sigh- (hey don't misunderstand to wat I say , it just he not open that all. And he is just my child hood friend. ehehehehe)

Yuri: misaki, ah I thought u gone , can I seat with u and eat together

Misaki: sure

Girl: why that misaki – girl are talking to each other and theyre really pissed of , because misaki are too close to yuri the most cute in the campuss- I kill her

Yuri: You never lean ur head misaki . I never thought i can eat with u. im really happy

Misaki: w8 yuri are u making fun of me,if that it , don't u do it in school it make me pissed off, look the girl eyes in that side it's making me creepy , theyre having a cold eyes .

Yuri: No –crying- I going to eat by ur side

Misaki: don't make ur self like that yuri. Oh shan , are u here to get yuri

Shan : yes misaki , he got lot's of work today but he escape and he said he going to eat a ramen

Misaki: ehehehhe ,

Yuri: don't laugh misaki, and shan I promised u I will finished it . but can u hold a 1 hour so that I can talk peacefuly to misaki

Shan: okey master yuri

People in canteen- is he going to confess – no way – our prince are going to take away – ahahha u girl are dumped even in the beginning – shut up- sorry –

Misaki: yuri , u are so straight forward . But u had a promise right and u will never broken it right yuri. – then misaki put her right hand in the head of yuri and said- u are really a gentle yuri in ur heart , you are so pure and truthful. But the time u has to work it out before I give u advice so u can take advantage to sukari. Get it . u need to train . Got it yuri

People in canteen: - hey did he get rejected – I think no!- u think so – but misaki said that she giving yuri an advice so he can date to sukari – right- yah – she giving him a clue – we all boys cannot except this – heartbroken all the boys who fall in love to sukari

Yuri: u didn't change at all did u misaki. I confess to u many times, but u always declined

Misaki: it's that a confession . sorry yuri , but you know why I rejected u right

Yuri : I know , but the time being u given me a very touching advice . that why I always never leave by your side misaki, got it

Misaki: yah , I get it

Shan: ur time is up now yuri

Yuri: tnx misaki , have a good day

Misaki: same 2 u , but having a talk to yuri ,my my I had a bad feeling about it

-sukari are running in the hall and call misaki in the loud voice-

Sukari: hey misaki, I heard about it that yuri confess , and why did u rejected he!! Wat a waste

Misaki: You are having goody in your bf

Sukari: how did u know misaki ,

Misaki: all in the campuss are talking about it, and why are u keeping it that important event

Sukari: but that not I don't want u to know , but it just that im worried about, watl u will feel. You saw me in junior high that I had a rejection because im ugly and also that im a stupid girl. Also I don't want to see u again in that sad face misaki

Misaki:ah.. im going crazy, in that answer. Do u know how shock I am in hearing that u have a bf. Im the only who would have the two of you congratulation. But u ever keep away it from me

Sukari: sorry , but if u have a time I will introduce him to u. But he's not studying in this school , u know he studying in teito high school , and he too popular in girl. The truth I really wanted u to know it too , so u have a time to meet him, misaki

Misaki: who ever told u that I don't have time !! sure I really wanted to meet him. As soon as possible,

Sukari: ahahha , im totally happy , tnx misaki

( the end of the school)

Misaki: so where are we going to meet him, sukari

Sukari: in the fountain

Misaki: ha??? Is he working in the band

Sukari: w8 please

Misaki: sure.

ryusuke: hey sukari , u come . im really happy , hey u saying that u want me to meet ur friend , and where she is??

Sukari: this way ..there she is ,- then both of them go toward where misaki is standing and sukari introduce him to misaki- her name is misaki yamoto

Ryusuke: hi im ryusuke tsurogami, but u can call me ryu

Sukari: ahahahaha ryu- kun u really a shy boy

Misaki: ah okey ryu-kun ehheheh.. and tnx for not rejecting my friend

Ryusuke: it okey , the truth im really in love in her many day pass, but I can't forget her smille , and all the thing that make my heart bump.

Misaki: hey are u otaku

Sukari:, of course , he's an otaku , I really meet him in convince store and he reading a manga , then he confess to me directly , and I said yes, we are really a soulmate , we are same in any type of thing

Misaki: oh I see !! ahahha u found a partner and that why too cool sukari , u are really weird

Sukari: im not ahahhaha…

Ryusuke: hey sukari , you said that you will brought a beautiful girl ,

Sukari: yes I brought her my bff

Ryusuke: but how can I meet her to my friend , see look like a ,

Sukari:wat are u saying ryu-kun that she is not beuatiful

Ryusuke: to tell u ther truth yes

Sukari: but u know, I been thinking of it that she is most prettier than me, how do u think ryusuke

Ryusuke: noh way, u too have a difference , u way to cute and u are a otaku , u are the cool girl that I ever met

Sukari: but in reality my bff are more beuatiful than to me

Ryusuke: how can that be, look at here, the way she dress, that shoot pony tail and a glass also her face are not too attractive.

Sukari: ryusuke u way to striaght. But that u can't never be a good or a beautiful if u don't have a pure heart and kind hearted. Im right ryu-kun- when sukari are defending her bff.. someone cut their conversation-

Tasibana: wow , is that ur gf , she way to hot. Hey im tasibana his friend, and u know we always wanted to have a public concert eehehhehe

Sukari: really ! and u mean u never go out in the public concert ever

Tasibana: that true , because all the things we only doing is not having fun, we just study ,and having a sports club

Sukari: ah.. !!

Tasibana: tnx to u , that why were having a public concert, and by the way . whose that girl(totally not my type)

Sukari: ah she is my bff

Tasibana: ur friend, ( it that truth , I never imagine it)

Sukari: wat the problem . tasibana

Tasibana: nothing can I meet her and talk too

Sukari: sure , w8 I call her

Tasibana: okey tnx

Misaki: why are u calling me

Sukari: tasibana want to talk to u , uie , a boy fell at the 1st sight

Misaki: u are going over the hill again

Sukari: u think so

Tasibana: look like u lose to that misaka, ah, ryu

Ryusuke: shut up , the one that sukari love is me , tasibana , the plan to keep away misaki through a sukari get it

Tasibana:yes I get it boss, also I never thought that she had a friend the way to much ugly

Sukari: sorry to keep u waiting tasibana. Okey I intruduced u to misaki yamoto,

Misaki: nice meeting u ,

Tasibana: hi im tasibana, I hope we can be friend( wat the , I don't want to say this but I don't have no choice this is the order of our boss ah,, )

Misaki: sure, hey can u come with me !! there something I wanted to talk to u . if u mind it tasibana

Tasibana: ( wat that's my plan , is she fell in love to me, there no way I can answer yes , but this opportunity to take her to far in her bff sakuri ) okay I don't mind it at all,

Misaki: tnx

-misaki are holding his hands and they went to some place to the back of the building that way too far away from the fountain –

Tasibana: ( ah im totally , sacred what should I say)CAN u

Misaki: sorry , okey im going to change the topic tasibana , - see be gone to have a cold eyes and scary looking and her way speaking are the most scary- can u tell ur friend that be careful or else I will kill him

Tasibana: ( wat is this girl thinking ) hey do u like sukari , so u thinking ryu will going to break the heart of your friend and u are really concerned to that are u?

Misaki: so wat?? I doesn't count on it right im a girl and I concerned in my friend , I know that ryu are just playing the heart of my friend, answer me is he a play boy

Tasibana: ( wat a straight forward) you should ask ryu if u wanted to know it

-misaki are not scary anymore more like that she are being pain by thinking that sukari will suffer again-

Misaki: sorry ! that right im going to ask him, im sorry , for saying all of this selfness and I not that beauty right , im a ugly girl , I don't have any good thing, right. The only thing I know is that I wanted to protect sukari from the way in past, I really wanted the way she smille and all the things. But she never smille, she only using a fake smille , can u notice that tasibana

Tasibana: eh.!! Not at all , can u make a difference between a fake and a real

Misaki: yah, because ,Im really closed to her , the way she smile is not like the past when she was so much happy.

Tasibana: what are u saying misaki , she happy right

Misaki: you got it all wrong , many painful thing happen to her, and he using ryu to keep all that to covered and make herself to become happy

Tasibana: I don't get at all misaki !! ah sorry for calling u in ur first name ( and why Im blushing when im calling her name im totally idiot to fell in love In this ugly girl)

Misaki: It's okay , it just, a long story , and many thing bare happen and I don't want it to remember too. The 1st time that I see her crying and how that is painful, she didn't even go to school , or eat, -crying-

Tasibana: here a towel , used it ( why im so in touch with this girl, and why im giving her my towel)

Misaki: tnx tasibana, u are not that bad at all. Tnx , for today and for giving a time to say my thought 's eheheh , im really grateful tasibana

Tasibana: oh it's okey =

- sukari are really worried about misaki , because she are gone for 3hour –

Ryusuke: hey sukari, come on let's go fun

Sukari: noh, im not going , this is my fault for leaving misaki , I call to her house but they say she not back , ah if something bad happen to her . I'm totally dead

Ryusuke: calms down sukari , I promise u she will come back

Sukari: noh im going to find her

Ryusuke: so that is ur answer, I'm sorry sukari I can't hold my self, u have to suffer a bit

-sukari shout, but the people are not caring at all because it was the boss that holding that girl –

Misaki: I heard sukari voice..

Tasibana: It just ur imagination

But misaki run toward to the fountain immediately , misaki are so fast … that tasibana can't even handle the fast-

Tasibana: wat the heck , with this girl ,.. she so fast- shit , boss will get angry at me , if I cant stop that girl .,..shit

Sukari: wat the heck are thinking ryu.. ur hurting me .

Ryusuke: im sorry, just bear it a little longer, I just wanted to put a tattoo, that will show that ur my girl

Sukari: stop it, that tattoo , I not symbolize to be ur girlfriend , that symbol is the

Ryosuke: deadly armored. that the name of our group, and I wanted u to be a member of it, cause I know u don't have a group at all , just bear with it , it will take a long time to put it, when it finish , I will register u to our group ..

Sukari: - sukari shout-I don't want it, stop stop please – crying-

Ryosuke didn't seem to hearing the voice of sukari, he just ignored it but misaki heard the voice of sukari and then she found a tent, then she go there , to see if sukari at there , and she see sukari –

Tasibana: said misaki , don't go there ,

Misaki didn't heard-

Sukari: misaki help .. !!! me please – crying-

Misaki: ryu wat are doing to sukari , - misaki seem to see the tattoo- and that's the tattoo of deadly armored..

Ryusuke: you seem to know it .Our group , what group are u

Sukari: ( ah right , misaki had a group before , but I don't remember the name of it)

Misaki: I don't have a group , I just heard it in outsider ,

Ryusuke: so ur free to get an info to mr. outsider, that hilarious..

Misaki: ur the one who are crazy, put down sukari .

Ryusuke: sorry misaki but u w8 there and see the processing of this

Misaki: say wat

A falling cage drop at where misaki standing and it a heavy metal with a silver of it –

Sukari: misaki help .. – crying- I don't want this tattoo

Misaki: I know , w8 I try to break this thing – crying with a sad face

Ryusuke: I don't seem u can break that .. because I activate the electricity. And im sorry of it –

Sukari: ur so bad ryu .. – she shouting- I hate u I hate u so much , stop this none sense please

Ryusuke:- he slap , the face of misaki and said- be quite , ur so noisy

At the outside of the tent, tasibana are waiting , but it seem that someone will saved the two angels-

Nisato: wat are doing at the front of tent tasibana, I think ur going to have a concert

Tsubani seem to shock –

Tasibana: wah ,,.. , lord nisato , why are u here ,

Nisato: I want to see my little brother ,. Oh isee so he at the tent ..- then he walking toward to the tent

Tasibana: he not there lord nisato

Nisato: I know ,.. ur lying tasibana. U serving us for 3 years and I know u than anybody

Tasibana seem to be in touch and cry-

Nisato: - he shouted- my cute little brother , how are u?

Ryusuke: good timing aniki, u see this girl will be mine .. and she going to be my 100 girl .. it's a record

Nisato: and who that girl in that cage

Ryusuke: it seems aniki, that girl is friend of my gf

Nisato:eh really ,

Misaki, are trying to break the cage, even it cause her life she is crying- then nisatogo toward to misaki misaki fake face are ripping faster -.

Nisato: - he come forward to see the face of the girl? Then – ah , - he shouted – you are queen ..wat the hell !! ahahahahah , guard pull up this cage faster ..

Guards:yes lord nisato

Ryusuke:- he seem confuse- wat are u doing aniki

Nisato: look ryu, when u see this girl , you will know the answer

When the cage out , the truthful beautiful of face of misaki see -

Ryusuke: aniki , she so gorgeous

Nisato: ahahaha ,.. hey it's suprising ryu get u !! queen

Misaki: - she shout- ah… nisato , - crying toward to him –

Ryusuke: aniki

Nisato: ahahah .. come on misaki , don't cry. , are u hurt

Misaki: im okey, but my friend .

Nisato: ryu,.

Ryusuke: but aniki. – her brother seem to get angry at him- yes aniki

Nisato: when did u come back misaki..

Misaki: - misaki change her voice – u don't have to know it nisato mayamoto

Sukari: are u hurt misaki.

Misaki: I told u , sukari , find a better man .

Sukari:sorry- crying-

Misaki: nisato, u have to keep this secret to others .. u know why..

Nisato:is there other group that know that u come back

Misaki: some ..

Nisato: ah , do u get the news. The new queen will be born

Misaki: It heard , that's,and that;s why im back , to get my normal life

Nisato: so good luck.! But if u need a hand I will never let it go and help u , my queen

Misaki: yeah, tnx nisato ,.. yosh, suakri letz go home

Nisato: sorry misaki, but ur not going anywhere

Misaki: ah. Wat are u saying nisato- misaki fall to the floor

Sukari: misaki, misaki., nisato wat the hell did u do to misaki

Nisato:don't worry princess sukari, ehehehe

Ryusuke: aniki..

Nisato: ryu cancel all ur appointments right now.

Ryusuke: yes aniki

So nisato get misaki and put her to the car with sukari-

Nisato: ryu letz meet to nizito

Ryusuke: ah okey aniki

Sukari: where the hell are we going..

Nisato didn't speak anything , while misaki, sleeping so cute and nisato are only looking at the face of misato, then –

Gurads: lord nisato

Nisato: what??

Guards: we got a aquitance here.

Nisato: tsk , this is trouble ,.

But misaki , seem to be wake up-

Nisato:sukari don't go out

Sukari: where are u going

Then when nisato close the door , misaki wake up –

Misaki: ah where are we ,/ sukari are u alright , wat is happening

Guards: ms misaki, lord nisato are fighting to the group name , agasida ..

Misaki: agasida

Guards:yes ms misaki, it a new group that been accepted by the new born queen

Sukari:does nisato can beat all does guyz

Guards: we don't know yet.

At the fighting area-

Nagiski: so u came , nisato ,

Nisato: wat the hell do u want

Nagiski: ur head , get him boyz

Miyanki: ahahahha I want her branch , so kill him

At the car-

Sukari: misaki can I have a favor

Misaki: okey , I help him . just don't go anywhere

Guards: thank u ms misaki

While nisato are being beaten-

Miyanki: does this hurt, is this really the deadly armored

Then a rock thrown away to the face of miyanki and it bleed-

Nagiski:miyanki are u alright

Miyanki: who is the one who throw this rock

Misaki: I am , ..

Nagiski: ah a girl , ur brave to throw that

Miyanki: ur going to be a dead meat,/, go boyz and get her

In a blink of eyes , all there member are being beaten –

Nagiski: wat the hell is this girl , she beat our all member

Miyanki: run ..

So they run with there member, then nagiski tell to misaki, whre going to get a revenge –

Misaki: are u alright

Nisato: thank u

Misaki: u are really a weak man ever.

Nisato: that why I wanted to be strong

Misaki: u are strong

Nisato: ur skill are been improve , how??

Misaki: ehehehe - misaki just laugh -

So both of them went to the car-

Sukari: are u okey nisato

Nisato: im okey

Misaki: so where are we going

Nisato: where going to blank

Misaki: ah? Blank,

Nisato: don't tell me , u don't remember that building ,

Misaki: the group memebership

Nisato: right , and there a lot of reconstruction there ,it's going to be big and they have one at sibuya ,, and nitoyuksu

Misaki: so wat do I need there to be going

Nisato: nothing , I just u and I be alone there

Misaki: ah .. nisato , where going out know.

Nisato: ah .. okey .. bye misaki

Sukari: by nisato

Misaki: sukari , do u have my eyes glass and pony tail

Sukari: yes , here

Misaki: tnx

Then the ride to a taxi to get home –

( the next day at the school)

Misaki: what is this crowded .. people

Sukari: misaki, thank goodness ur here , look !

Misaki: wat the hell is this ,.. who do this ??

Lotz of girl crying-

What happen .. let see to the next chapter …

Chapter 1 complete …..

Nezt chapter:

Sorry guys… for waiting for the next chapter but I hope u will love my next chapter

Girls: are u okey miya –sama ,how could someone do this to you

Miya: ouch- crying-

Girls: do u see who do this ms miya-sama, tell us , and we will kill that person

Miya: Im sorry , I didn't see her face, but her voice is more like a girl and she wearing a black jacket

Girls: a black jacket – girls called the other girls then asked- do u see a person wearing a black jacket

Girls2: yes we see 5 girls who is wearing a dark black jacket

Sukari: ah!! – she shouted . – I seen girl wearing a black jacket . there just go out at the gate !! and left

Girls: is that truth , or u just covering them up ! ah ! – she shout to her ear – just making this situation calm ; are u nuts , even they say ur popular , ur just nothing !! more importantly guys , this little stupid girl is one of them , im sure of it !! she covering them!!

Miya: eh !! really - crying - why are u covering them sukari , I didn't thought u hate me so much !!

Sukari: I don't hate u , and im not one of them !!

Girls: u know , ms popular , we hate liars – then all of them punch sukari -

Sukari : why are u doing this things – crying –

Girls : eh!! Don't u know ,,.. having look u!! it make me irritates and want to hurt u so badly , especially ur beautiful face !! – then he pull on her bag a knife –

Sukari: shouted , - wah , stop stop stop – crying –

Girls: look . she look like a puppy crying - ahhahahahha

Misaki: hello !! ms miya- sama .. can u stand up ..

Miya: oh hi!! Yes I can !!

Misaki: oh thank goodness , ur fine !! im so sorry for wat my friend say to u , but she not one of those girls ..

Miya: how can u tell me that !! or u one of them

Misaki: I prove to u !! ms miya - sama !! the one who wearing the black jacket are the group name ginxa !!

Miya: - miya seems so .. quite !!- really !!

Misaki: of course im totally sure of it but im sure , u can't get revenge for that because it's ur older sister who do this to u ..

Miya: girls that enough !! help me to confirm a thing !! right now- she shouted and walk away fast –

Misaki: - she get close to sukari – are u okey sukari

Sukari : misaki - she hug misaki and say – im so sacred to dead .. thank u so much … im so so so sorry - crying –

Misaki: ur face are so red !! now , stop crying !!

Sukari: wat do u mean it's her sister do that to her …

Misaki: ah !! that because !! it's a secret !! mr . captain

Sukari : watz that answer misaki – then sukari get angry - hate u !!

Misaki: why !!

Sukari: hmmm….

Nike: oh there u are misaki!!

Shin: nike why are we all the way go here!!- she shouted – are u listening

Girls: wah !! look its nike and shin are here , - then some of crowds made up , even the boys look the rukus .. !!why why!! There so handsome , and gorgoues ..!!

Shin: ah!! – he shouted again !!- you guys again!..hey nike , don't tell me , u choose that girl !!

Nike: hello misaki , hows ur typical day!!

Misaki: oh hello nike .. u got some business ,, I think yes

Nike: im sorry for doing this misaki , go boys !!

Boys: yes sir ..- then they tie misaki , with sukari then put them in the car

Nike: okey lets go !!

Sukari: where the hell are u taking us !!

Shin: ah – he so irritates- shut up be !! quite , u noisy woman

Sukari: wat !! how dare u tell me that

Shin: nike are u sure ! u wanted them to be our gf!!

Nike: why not !,

Misaki: nike .

Nike: don't worry , u wont be our gf ?? im pleased with sukari .. to be our gf

Misaki: eh!!, so why did u tied me up this hard ..

Nike: that because , I know , u wouldn't hand over sukari !!

Misaki: ah!! So that;s why ! of course I will never hand sukari over to u nike

Nike: really

Sukari: stop , I never said yes to be ur gf

Nike: eh !! really , I thought u like us .. so I decided that starting right now u be my girl

Sukari: don't decided own yourself

Nike: do u have to think that .. way !! I get ur father permission . don't u think that will prove that u are my girl

Misaki: so wat kind of tricks u do to his father to tell him yes

Nike: u wanted to know the truth , but I so tired to tell u , sorry !- then he laugh-

Sukar: ,telling me , that my father did say yes , u are lying

Nike: why would I lie to someone that I will be mine , ahahahaa

Shin: where here nike ..

Sukari: wow, wat a huge mansion…

Nike: ehehe u like it , u gonna live there with me

Sukari: wat did u say ,, live in wat – she so confused and her words are not being phrase well-

Shin: ah , don't u know , all nike choose to be his girl will be live to his mansion

Misaki: watz with all

Shin: ah !! that's , I think she got almost 600 girls , but in his mansion he only got 53 girl he so picky when it's picking a girl .. ehehhe ur so lucky sukari to be choosen ..

sukari: wat !!

nike: don't worry sukari , I will only look up to u now , so be grateful!!

Then they went to the mansion -

Sukari: I want to get out of this car right now ..

Then the car stop ,then someone open the car –

Prince: hey sukari , I been waiting to see u !!- he tried to kiss sukari but –

Misaki: don't u think u get a nuts to kiss her !! u stupid prince – she push with her feet the prince of face

Prince : ouch , why are u here , nike why did u get involve this girl too.

Nike: oh , u got angry , did it surprise u , ahahhahaah

King: u like this things .. ahm ..

Nike: yah. Even thought I tied her up , she still protect her friend ,

Prince : u little ugly girl- then he pull misaki then he try to kiss misaki–

Misaki: wat are u doing stupid frog – prince stop-

Prince: wat did u say to me u ugly girl .. a frog

Misaki: do u really like that much mr. frog kisser .

Prince:- then the king laugh – king why are u laughing

King : sorry ! okey then letz get in , before the food cools

Girls: wah .. ur back nike and shin , we miss u so much , and wat with that two ,, ehehhe

Silve:eh! U do like this things nike , bring so much girl in this mansion

Nike: are u jealous , .. hmmmm

Silve: I never mention that im jealous to anybody

Natalia: so ur jealous with those girls , they didn't even pass to our beauty ehehehe!! Im sure of it ,

Julie: don't u think nalia u overdid say that , look that tied girl , she seem to be a killer wat a scary look she have

Miyuki: hahaha u so funny Julie, hey are u okey , u seem can't move !! prince why did u tied her up!!

Prince: I didn't tied her up miyuki , u really have guts to be so good

King:okey that enough !, prince put that girl to her room

Prince: oks..

Nike:sukari , I will be the one who will put u to ur own room

Sukari: wat own , misaki don't leave me

Misaki: im sorry , I cant move , this tied are really hard to break, don't worry sukari , I come back to get u

Prince: where of the way , good luck nike

Nike: ehehheh

-then prince and misaki are in the room now.. it's huge and most of it all the things are gold and pink , it 4x big to other girls and it's a special room -

Misaki:put me down and untied this rope

Prince:- he put misaki at the bed then he sit down on her side – u have no rights to give others to me , u shupid ugly girl

Misaki: then fine , I think I can untied this rope, - then misaki trying to untied the rope- ouch .. – she said but not in loud voice

Prince: I told u to – then he saw the arms of misaki bleeding so badly- wat the ! I told u , - ( wat in this girl mind , ) – then prince untied the rope then he get piece of cloths to stop the bleeding of the blood .-

Misaki:- misaki try to run out to the door , but when she going to open it , there are electricity a high voltage – wat the

Prince: can u tell that this room are much higher security !! and don't waste ur time hurting ur self( wat the heck )

Miskai: I need to get out of here , right now , - a bit crying- if I don't get there and if something bad happen to sukari, all my hard work will be waste ,

Prince:??? Hard work :???

Misaki: I try to be simple , because I wanted to be friends of sukari and I wanted know her better , and to think that I cannot even do things for her!!

The room of sukari-

Sukari: put me down

Nike: don't u think this room is perfect for u

Sukari room ares a black and red color , 1x bigger to other girl, -

Sukari:wat perfect , I hate the color of black and red , u suck getting this color

Nike: really sukari , how about this ?? wat do u think prince do to ur friend !!

Sukari: don't sacred me that , I know that – crying – misaki cannot be harm by anyone

Nike: really , u see that she in tied right , so wat a wolf man will do to her ..

Sukari: no !! that will never happen … u liar u liar – sukari are struggle to get out but nike are so smart –

At the room of misaki –

Prince: wah!!are u crying !! it's just u cant save the most important person to u ,!! Don't u think that she the most worried to u !!

Misaki: I know , that !!

Prince: so wat are u so that desperate to save her

Misaki: that's because , I don't want to lose so important to me !! – then misaki , fell to the floor –

Prince: ah !! u push urself !! I gave u a sleeping pils but u tried to ignore them then tried to untied the rope , even u are hurting so much .. even u have no engery at all !! this girl are so insane , but im inspired ehehheh!!- he blush a little –

Then king open the door -

King: so how misaki, is she sleeping ..

Prince: yah , the sleeping pils , are been effective to her , but her situation are bad ..

Shin: I call a doctor to check her situation

Prince: tnz

King:wat so good about this girl , why nike are so interested to her , !!

Prince: ehehehhe – then prince laugh –

King: why are u laughing

Prince: because , I know why nike like this girl , this girl is so interesting to play ehehhehe

Shin: prince, don't tell me

Prince: I like her !

King: eh!! I never know that u ever said that to a girl !!

Shin: wat did u see to that girl , don't u think she crazy

Prince: yah she is crazy , but if u ever go deep to her , u see how does she do crazy things ..

Nike: yo!! How there , !! my plan work right.. prince did u see the charming of my queen

Prince: u stupid nike, I almost fall to her , even she's in mask

Nike: ehehheh , that's why she called the queen !!

Shin: I been thinking why are calling her queen ,. Before I knew that queen are never expose her self to others

Nike: that's right but, this girl , alwys escaping , and go play with sukari .. then one time she out of place and never be found . then a new queen born ,

Shin: so that's why !! she came back because she wanted to have some fun to sukari and some times

Nike: I think u got the point , but the truth , I don't know the answer why she came back. But she said that she will never go back to be a queen .. but I think she will never change the fate for her!,

King: wat is that fate

Nike: ehehhehe , sorry don't know

Shin: right , where sukari

Nike: ah she sleeping , !! ehehhe

Then misaki, wake up and it almost 6 pm , the door are open , like that it's purpose that it 's open –

Misaki: ah!! The door are open , wat the heck I sleep ,!!wah!- she shouted -

Then misaki , go out and search for sukari , -

Miyuki: hey is that the girl that is tied up !!

Julie: eh , do u mean the ugly one !!

Silve: Julie !!

Julie: yah !! sorry!! I didn't mean to say that!!

Then misaki out for search to sukari then she open a door and that door is way to the dinning room, there she see sukari eating foods with nike , she also laughing –

Misaki: sukari – she shouted – I been searching u over !!

Sukari: who are u ??

Misaki: wah ,, hey don't joke around sukari , its me misaki, ..

Sukari: misaki,!! Sorry I don't know u

Misaki: don't tell me u don't remember me at all ,,.. – then misaki slap sukari and said - u stupid brat why u don't remember me

Sukari: misaki!,- then she cried so much and hug misaki – sorry I

Shin: eh!! Why the pills that erasing memories didn't not effect to her …

Misaki: wat are u up to nike !! .. this is way to much !! even it 's ur stupid games ..

Nike: im up to all the way to meet u our boss, natsuki

He so handsome , sukari then blush so much only seeing natsuki –

Natsuki: im glad to meet u misaki, this little brat, just wanted and seriously do a favor .. to just meet u

Misaki: u don't have to grant his request , because he never had a very good eye sight

Natsuki: really u know lotz of things about him !!

Misaki: eh!! Wat the real motive in here , if it just introducing , I be going , and I think u can get my info to ur comrades .. u don't need me to introduce myself

Natsuki: that not true misaki, I have lots of things wanted to ask !!

Misaki: to ask??wat

Natsuki: about the new born queen .

Miskai: why are u asking me about the new born queen

Natsuki: I know that u know all about her ..!

Misaki: wat a sharp man , wat if I know her

Natsuki: can u tell us a small info about her please, I need to know her

Misaki: if I gave u a the info , u let us go

Natuski: ofcourse , I cross in the name of our bow

Misaki: the new born queen , was a adorable kid , she a cheerful girl and she love to play with me !! I always she her before I go to home . but because of being queen right in the point we never see each other , ah!! Sukari u knew her better than I know

Sukari: me !! know the new queen .. eh !! really

Misaki: the girl that we been playing this week

Sukari: the girl who don't want to tell us her name ..!! ah right I remember , she so cute but she so devilish too.. she love's playing tricks to other people , and she hated to be treated as a kid

Misaki: that all I have to that girl!! There no more ..

Natsuki: okey you may go! Thank u for the info , and wait misaki. I have a favor , it almost midnight , why don't u stay here .

Misaki: no!!

Natsuki: why?

Misaki: absolutely no ..

Natsuki: please ,

Sukari: misaki, lets us stay ,.. please \

Misaki: why the !! – then misaki look the face of sukari , it blushing – okey ,

Natsuki: thank u

Then both of two go to their room , -

Misaki: why the heck sukari , don't want to go to my room ,.. hmmm... then she so easily to fall in love ..

Then someone knock the door and open it –

Natsuki: misaki, are u still sleeping

Misaki: ah!! Noh not yet

Natsuki: I have something to tell , if u don't mind .

Misaki: wat is it!!

Natsuki: about u !!

Misakki: about me

Natsuki: yes , I been thinking if u would want to go to my b- day party this next week . would u mind , and if u come , I invite sukari also and ur others friend

Misaki: if sukari are there , I come , but !! if something happen there at ur party .. I will haunt u over and over ..

Natsuki: thank u and goodnight..

Then natsuki close the door – at the hall –

Nike: so wat did she say !!

Natsuki: she say yes !!

Nike: ahahahah yes !!

Then the next day –

Maids: goodmorning ms , misaki!!

Misaki: oh goodmorning .

Maids norenz: then we will proced to take off ur clothes

Misaki: eh!- wait – she shouted –

Maids: wat is it ms misaki

Misaki: I m the one who will change my clothes

Maids : but it's our job to do this !!

Maids norenz: if u wish so ms . misaki

Misaki: oh thank u .

Maids: then u have to take the bath then suit this clothes

Misaki: yes ! thank u again

Then the maid go out –

Misaki: hmmm…

Then misaki take a bath –

Maids: did u have a good bath .

Misaki: -shouted - wah

Maids: did we make u scared

Misaki: noh.

Maids: Then please wear this clothes

Misaki: w8 – she stop and look at the clothes –

Maids: u don't like it misaki - sama: Master natsuki choose this clothes , he specially requested this clothes for u ( wow her skin are so smooth.. I wish I have that kind of skin)

Then someone are running towards the room of misaki – chan and she open it –

Sukari: misaki, look . this uniform is so cute, u know we been transfer to teiko high school academy. Wow this is the best

Misaki: sukari – she wisper –

Sukari: did u say something misaki.

Misaki: ah . no I dint say anything

Sukari: try to wear that uniform , but it's kinda look different from me.

Misaki: u think too

Sukari: but please to wear this.

Misaki: ah. Okey- then misaki wear the uniform –

Maids: wow you are so cute ,the uniform fit u well.

Sukari: hey misaki, did u lose weight

Misaki: I think I lose 50 pounds.

Sukari: eh!!- she shouted –

Misaki: hey sukari , I really wanted to go home

Sukari: wat , ur not going anywhere . Whre going to go to school of natsuki, please misaki

Misaki: do u know , how scary his school sukari

Sukari: Did u study there misaki

Misaki: I did

Sukari: wow im so jealous..

Misaki: but why did we going to study there .

Sukari: sorry misaki, I did accept their request and I really wanted to see the school where natsuki studying

Misaki: ah!! Sukari, u don't know a thing about that school

Sukari: why are u so mean

Misaki: im not ..

Then someone interrupt –

Nike: hey sukari did u tell misaki,

Sukari: yup and she approve, right misaki

Misaki: if u say so

Nike: then lets go to our school , where using a helicopter

Sukari: helicopter. Why don't we just use car

Nike: or do u want a airplane

Misaki: sukari , don't ask and just come along

Sukari: but why ??

Misaki: I take helicopter

Nike: okey then lets go

Then all of them went to the helicopter , -

Shin: do u think that natsuki choosen misaki to be her partner

Prince: but why did u say that

Shin: because , the clothes that misaki wearing are??

Prince: are wat

Misaki: hey u 2 wat are u talking about ??

Shin: ah , we are just talking about homework.

Sukari: natsuki , what kind of school do u have??

Natsuki: when we get there u will know

Misaki are sleeping so quietly ,-

Sukari: hmmm…

Nike: what the matter sukari

Sukari: ah .. it just because, misaki are sleeping

Prince: eh , really I want to see

Sukari: ah okey – did prince really fall in love with misaki or it just my imagination

Nike: hey prince , u should not watch misaki like that , she will melt, be careful

Prince: im not..

Natsuki: ah !! where here…

Sukari: wow … is that ur school

Nike: yah

Misaki: hmmm . are we there yet

Prince: where here

The the door open and some butlers and maids welcome them –

Lito: good morning master natsuki , you been quite enjoying urself, did u choose a girl that u wanted to study here with u

Natsuki: yah , her name is sukari

Lito: can I meet her master

Natsuki: sure.

Lito : can I ask between u girl, who is sukari

Sukari: I am sukari ,

Lito : then I will introduce to u, im lito nikasi, im lowerclass from the s.p

Suakir: hi

Prince: then lets go

Then they ride a limousine car –

Natsuki: ehehhee ,

Misaki: u natsuki, what are u planning to do to sukari ,

Natsuki: I don't have plan …

Prince: hey nike – he whisper –

Nike: what is it prince

Prince: why did u choose sukari to be ur girl

Nike: she isn't mine , it's for our master

Prince: thats not true

Nike: but why did u say so

Prince: because u ?

The car stop –

a carriage

Sukari: is that a carriage

A soldier make a forward toward to there door –

Soldier: my I ask for all of u to get out of the car

Nike: okey

Then all of them get out –

Bishop dane: good morning everyone and also bishop natsuki

Natsuki: I never thought I ever see u her bishop dane

Nike: bishop dane – he whisper – and his eyes make a colder eyes and a scary one

Natsuki: hey nike , u shouldn't bother

dane: it not just a coincidence that we met, jito wanted to pass a message to u

natsuki: jito

dane: yes , he tell me , that ***************

natsuki: okey I see, then I come with u

nike: where are u going natsuki – sama

natsuki: ehehhe , I just need to go somewhere

misaki: going where. Did that jito tell u to go to pollen tkip kito mino

dane: u understand the mythology language

sukari: even misaki translated it , I still don't understand it

dane: who are , please speak ur name

misaki: u act all mighty , bishop dane

dane: how dare u to be so disrespect to the higher rank - he is just going to punch her –

miko: hey mr. dane, u shouldn't approach a girl , with an anger

misaki: - who is this guy , he is more look like an – E class.. are u

miko: u got it right … u do know well about this school , but I never think that an outsider will know this all about. So speak as well whre did u get that all info.

Misaki: to a friend

Miko: oh ur friend name is??

Misaki: misa…

Sukari: Misa ??? – who is that –

Misaki: she tell me about all this things about class room and everything

Miko: I see , so that;s why?. U know all this things, oh well, it those not concern to me at all. Im miko kurasagi e – class. And u

Misaki: im misaki , and this is my friend sukari

Miko: I see misaki- chan …but do u know what can an e- class can do

Misaki: yes im a sure I know.

Miko: then u should not involve urself

Misaki: is that an e-class to say

Miko: u are too much rude to say that to me

Misaki: really miko – kun

Prince: aniki please stop this nonsense

Miko: oh prince , do u know this girl

Prince: of course

Misaki: what this is ….ur brother.

Prince: yes we are .

Miko: I missed u so much , mr. dane , please tell jito that natsuki – sama , will go tomorrow for the ceremony of it

Dane: as u wish, miko – sama

Miko: by the way?? Im not done with u ?

Misaki: hmmmm..- misaki cellphone ring – hello ,

Ken: hey misaki, natsuki tell us that u are going to study here

Mirto: hello is this misaki speaking , I love u so much and I miss u so much

Then after hearing many people talking , she throw her cellphone –

Then someone jump -

Jim: hey misaki, is that u

Miko: jim- sama,(u-class) Why are u wondering alone?

Sukari: misaki what is higher an u class or an e class

Misaki: an u class sukari , but why did u come here,

jim: I missed u so much. Princess

prince: what princesss..

jim: u don't believe , she is the princess in this school. More over lots of new student don't know her , but all the upperclass , know her

misaki: im not anymore a princess , im just an 0- class like a maid or a slave rather a worthless things

jim: u should not say that

misaki: but that's true. But more over, I think u have lot's things to do ..

jim: right..so im going to say goodbye , but by the way princess, mr limste wanted have a conversion to u

misaki: okey I meet him..

jim: okey im off to go – then jim jump again . –

Dane: then I have to go too ,

Natsuki: okey

Prince: could I have an ask , who the hell are u ?? what connection do you have in here

Misaki: I am misaki that 's all.

Sukari: ( who is misaki,? I never knew her this , why does she keeping some secrets to me , or does she hate me from the start) – going to cry –

Prince: Sukari , are u alright.? Do u have fever

Sukari: im okey , im just a bit depressed

Prince: from what

Sukari: it just – then misaki, shout –

Misaki:sukari , would u come with me , I have things to say to u

Sukari: okey

Nike: so whre going ahead , we be waiting both of u

Natsuki: wait

Then nike closed the door of the car and vroom with speed –

Sakuri: they already leave us

Misaki: sorry sakuri , if I never tell u about my past

Sukari: but it's okey if u don't ever tell me .

Misaaki: no , that's not true, my past is something that

Then misaki –

Misaki: sukari, look out

Sukari: - misaki, did get hurt - are u okey , hey tell me

Misaki: im okey don't think im going to die , in this little arrow – then misaki fell asleep

Rei: okey , I shot one of them , I need only one to shot

Noi: good job , rei

Rei: okey then I shoot this girl – then she shoot sukari –

Sukari: ouch , wat im getting sleepy

Then sukari wake up in surprise face –

Sukari: what , where am I ? misaki ,

Misaki: hmmm.. who the hell are u ?

Rei: you have no rights to know who we are?

Tuki: hey , you got one cute girl, but why did u get this ugly girl

Rei: ehhehee , sorry

Noi: okey , then lets go , we been going to separate both of you

Sukari: noh , don't touch me

Misaki: you don't touch sukari. I told u not to touch sukari – then misaki, kick the face of noi –

Noi: you bitch girl,you got guts to do that on my face,


End file.
